Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath
by TeamDragoon
Summary: Not very good at summaries. Not gonna beg you to read it either. I just love Legend of Dragoon. Only Pairings so far are Dart/Shana. Rose and Dart just show up the most. Just posted chapters 1-6
1. Prologue

This is the Prologue for my fanfic: Legend of Dragoon The Aftermath

Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath  
>Prologue<p>

Lloyd, from a race called the Wingly, had taken the Dragon Buster from Zieg and Rose, two Dragoons who were fighting against Melbu Frahma, the evil Wingly dictator who had been using Zieg's body as a vessel for the past 10,000 years. "Rose, Zieg, I am going to help you two out of here. I will join when I am done here. I understand if you don't trust me, but you have to right now." Lloyd said, his platinum hair seeming to glow. Rose and Zieg nodded their heads, "With as much help as you've given us today with Melbu, we trust you Lloyd." Zieg coughed out. Rose hoisted him over her shoulder while Lloyd charged a teleportation spell.

"I am sending you guys to the Eastern Country, I know some people out there that can help us." Lloyd said, casting the spell on Rose and Zieg, sending them away. All that remained of them were their Dragoon spirits. Lloyd teleported them to him, he quickly cast a protection spell over himself. "Melbu, I have a proposition for you, I will allow to share my body as a vessel, on the condition that I have full access to your powers so I may revive the Moon That Never Sets."

"Why would I do such a thing, I could posses you anyway. But, very well, as long as it means I can still become a god, I will oblige. Besides I sense a great new power surfacing in Mille Seseau." Melbu's spirit left the Moon and rushed into Lloyd's body. Lloyd shouted out in pain as Melbu took control of his senses and powers. "Melbu, we had a deal. Now give me my body back." Lloyd commanded, Melbu had no choice, Lloyd felt Melbu's power rushed into him. "Good, now its time to get the hell out of here." Lloyd cast a teleportation spell on himself and he zoomed towards the  
>Eastern Country.<p>

Once he arrived there safely he spotted Rose and Zieg, before they did him. He charged a mind control spell using Melbu's power and fired it. Rose and Zieg had just turned around when it struck them. Their eyes turned a shade of red before fading back to their original color. "Rose, Zieg; I have a mission for you two. We are going on a quest for the new Wingly Party. They live here, in the Eastern country, and their goal is to build up an army and bases throughout Endiness and then launch a massive attack on the Forest of Winglies. We want access to the Capital of the Wingly Cities from during the Dragon Campaign. That will allow us to use the 8 Dragoon Spirits to create a new one, the New Moon Dragoon Spirit."

Lloyd and the others teleported to Indels Castle; Rose and Zieg dispatched of the guards and pushed into the Castle, making their way to the Throne room. Lloyd charged a portal spell and a large, powerful Wingly appeared, "I hereby appoint you, King of the Kingdom of Basil." Lloyd said, and then cast a powerful sleeping spell over the city, sending everyone into a deep sleep. A large portal opened above the city, replacing the citizens with Winglies.

The Black Castle, however would be harder to get into, it had magical protection on it. It took Lloyd a few hours to break through, but once he did, he again headed to the Throne Room and opened another portal. "We are now headed to Tiberoa and the Kingdom of Fletz." They charged into the Throne Room here, after destroying the guards. "King, I hereby relieve of your status as King and I am placing my own here." Lloyd, or I should say Melbu's power flooded into Lloyds body and teleported the King and everyone in the city to the Eastern Country.

Lloyd collapsed onto the ground, coughing up some blood. "You can't keep using my power willy-nilly." Melbu told Lloyd, inwardly chuckling. Lloyd shook off the extreme fatigue and stood. He opened a portal and the Wingly official took his place. "You have your orders, get to work." Lloyd commanded, running from the building and flying off towards Donau. He killed everyone, no matter who they were. He cleaned up the bodies. There was one thing Lloyd didn't expect to happen and that was Rose being stronger than his magic and leaving in the dead of night. Lloyd was so furious that he sent Zieg to be tortured.

That's what happened with Lloyd and the others after the Dragoon's left.

That's pretty much the prologue. It may seem pretty rushed and everything but Rose explains further later in the story. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Legend of Dragoon; so don't bug me about it.** **I reserve all my rights in this story, meaning Get MY permission before posting this, using my Original Characters, or my plot on any other site. **I only own the couple OC's I have. The first chapter will kinda introduce the first character. I don't really care about the sexuality of my characters, another point to not bug me about. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

Name: Ike  
>Race: Human<br>Height: 5'11"  
>Age: 18<br>Hobbies: Hunting competitions  
>Job: Works at Mothers Item Shop<br>That's all you need to know for now ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Dragoon<br>Part/Disc 1: The Aftermath  
>Chapter 1 :D<strong>

It has been nearly a year since the Moon That Never Sets has just disappeared. Some people say it was history that made it disappear; others say Soa the creator pulled it down from the sky. But, I think it was those warriors who passed through here around that time, they saved Kamuy, who had freaked out and Kamuy had reverted to being nothing more than a puppy. I had wanted to follow them, but my parents wouldn't let me. So, I had continued to live my boring life, the only exciting times were when large groups of people were here for the competitions. My moms shop saw a lot of action then.

It was that time now, I was working with my mom and her brother at the shop, I was bringing out a crate of healing potions when I tripped, sending me and the potions flying through the air, "Shi-" I had started to say when I was caught by my uncle and the potions caught by a woman in a white outfit, with a bow on her back, "Here you go young man, I don't want to think of what would've happened if I hadn't saved those." Her face had been hidden by her hair until she handed me the crate, it was Lady Miranda. "Shhhh, I wasn't here, okay?" She winked at my uncle and I, she bought a couple things and left.

"Did you see who that was? Why would she be here? Shouldn't she be in the castle, doing royal things?" I asked my uncle, who just shook his head and told me to get back to work. I carried the crate to the counter from out back and started stocking the shelf behind the counter. I looked at few jars we had filled with red liquid, I was about to ask when my Mother pushed past me and grabbed three jars of it, "Here you go, three Sun Rhapsody's for the young woman." I looked over and saw Miranda again.

"Sir? Hello?" I was startled out of my trance and quickly asked the young woman what she had wanted, "I will take 4 Sun Rhapsody's please." I grabbed the jars handed them to the woman, she paid her order and left. That day, we had more sales in Sun Rhapsody's than we have ever had.

After the long day of serving customers in the stuffy shop, I put my apron on the hook and was tidying up the shop as my mother walked past me and told me to lock up when I was done. My uncle exited in the opposite direction. I had just finished placing the potions in the back room when I was struck by the deepest sense of foreboding disaster. I pushed it out of my head, walked out of the shop and lock the big lock. I turned and was walking back home when I heard shouting from the inn.

I glanced at it briefly until I heard a scream and saw an explosion of light; the other pedestrians around me were thrown into the water when the side of the inn exploded. I too was thrown back, but never made it to the water, instead I smacked my head on the stone siding; my vision was far too cloudy to see anything. I felt around myself checking to make sure I was okay. I felt a warm feeling running down my back; my hands flew to the back of head. I yelped in pain, I pulled my hands back in front of me and saw blood.

I felt around, trying to find the stone siding, I felt the pressure of something connecting with my chest, and then I was flying through the air, I could feel myself yelling. I hit the water and that knocked me out. What the hell had I done to deserve that? What had the town done? The inn was surely going to be destroyed by that incident. On the upside, people were gonna need more healing potions, which meant more business for my mom, unless they were dead. _;

I could feel and hear myself breathing; I could feel my heartbeat in my fingers, ears, and throat. I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked to not see anything but a transparent darkness. I was blind! However, I couldn't really feel my face, I must be numb and my eyesight hasn't yet returned. I tried to move my arm up to my face to feel it, but my hand was moved down. "Ah, I see your awake, would like to tell me just why you were near the inn last night?" My captor said, moving to un-bandage my eyes. My eyes were flooded with light and I saw the town healer's office. "What happened last night exactly I was just walking by the inn, I hit my head on the stone siding to one of the bridges, and then I was thrown into the water."

The healer walked to his table and opens a bottle of green liquid, "You are lucky someone saw where you landed, or you'd be dead." He walked over to me and tilted my head up and poured the liquid into my mouth, I had no choice but to swallow. The liquid was horribly bitter, but my head started to feel better as it re-numbed. After half the bottle was gone he pulled it away and grabbed another bottle and repeated the process. "Now, you might start to feel sleepy, but you won't fall asleep. If you excuse me I am going to fetch your mother, my assistant will watch you while I am gone."

He walked down the stairs and out the door. His assistant came out, "Look, I am gonna need to get you out of here. This guy had killed every one of his charges; I am safe because my uncle is the mayor. Come on, get up, that potion hasn't yet hit you." When he said "hit" my mind flashed back to last night, seeing and smelling my blood made me sick and I threw up all the potion he head poured into me. "Ha-ha, nice job, now let's go." He ran into his room and returned with two swords. "Can you use one of these?" He asked me.

"Of course, everyday after work I would go outside and practice." I responded, my body felt a little woozy from my memory of the accident. We were about to the front door when the good doctor came back in, a blood stained shirt. "Well, your mother was being difficult, so I silenced her." My expression dropped and my vision turned red. I thought about how a person could do this, how someone could kill a parent of a child, I did the only logical thing my mind could process right now, I lunged at him. I slashed with my sword, he jumped back, "Oh, come now, you will be joining her soon." He cackled, I lunged at him, he dodged as planned and I ran out of the house, I heard the Mayor's nephew fighting the doctor, my head ached like crazy and I ran into the store and grabbed some items, and ran to my home.

I burst through the door and saw a puddle of blood near the kitchen. I ran there, dropping to the floor. I ripped open a bottle of Healing Potion and tried to get her to drink some, no response. I tried all the bottles, with the same reaction. Tears filled my eyes as the horrible, dark truth sank in. I screamed and start hitting the stone wall of the house, my knuckles started bleeding; I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, my cut had opened and been exposed to the air. I dropped back to the floor and cried. I cried for the loss of my father at a young age, my dog a few months later, and finally my mother, now. That's when I was aware of another presence in the room, "GO AWAY, I want to be left alone." I shouted.

The person approached me and placed a hand on my back, followed by others. I looked around through my tear soaked eyes, I saw the warriors that had been here one year ago. One of them pulled me away, I was too sad to resist. Miranda and a few others pulled out different colored glass orbs. They started shining together; I felt sudden warmth fill the room. When the light died down, the blood was gone and my mother started coughing; I couldn't believe it. They had brought her back to life; the warriors had brought my mother back to life. I couldn't express my joy; I only crawled over to my mother and cried. She sat up and hugged me. Miranda and her companions left the room, giving my mother and I our moment.

"Mom, what happened last night, I have no clue." I said, she shifted and started to talk, "Well, I heard the explosions, and I rushed outside to find out what caused them, I saw several people flying through the air, including someone who I thought, and found out later, was you. I didn't think anything of it until the this morning, when the doctor came by and told me about what happened, he left for about 2 hours then came back and stabbed me, then I was surrounded by lights and saw your father, he told me I wasn't allowed there yet and that's when I was brought back by those miracle workers." She cracked a smile and kissed the top of my forehead, I felt like a little kid again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter :D Tell me what you think. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimers apply.** A second OC is introduced as well. **I reserve all my rights in this story, meaning Get MY permission before posting this, using my Original Characters, or my plot on any other site.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath<br>Chapter 2**

The next few days were a bit of a blur, the doctor came back and the warriors protected the town. But life went on as normal as it could be. There were people helping to rebuild the inn, it had been nearly completely destroyed. My uncle and I did what we could when we weren't at the shop. We had the basic shape of the new inn. Now was the hard part, finding the supplies to build it, the clay and stone our ancestors used to build with were nearly gone. I guess we had to start using wood and some regular clay. I couldn't do much because of the fight with the doctor. I wasn't to keen on trusting any medical physician right now. However, our life was going to uprooted quite soon; fun. D:

After the second night after the attack on the city, Miranda told us we would have to move, to further protect us. "I have no better way to put this, there is someone after you, don't ask me why, but they are. So, Dart and his fiancée Shana have agreed to let you move to their town, Seles. It's in the kingdom of Basil, so you should be safe."

"Where's the Kingdom of Basil?"  
>"It's in the southern country"<br>"Where's that?"  
>"Serdio."<br>Ohhhh, okay"

I started thinking about everything as they told my mother about everything we were gonna have to do. It was all too much and I couldn't handle it. "How dare you tell us to pack up our entire lives and move to some tiny village in the farthest area from civilization; I am not doing it, forget it and forget you, I don't if you are one of the Sacred sisters." I grabbed my fathers' sword, pushed past Miranda and the others and ran and ran until my chest was on fire and screaming at me to catch my breath. I was at the spot my father had showed me, he showed it to me when I was 4, he gave me a knife and taught me how to use it, which eventually evolved into swordplay and teaching me to use a different variety of weapons, which at the time was his sword and mothers bow. I pulled the sword from it's sheathe and started hitting a tree; I was screaming and shouting at it. I was starting to feel better; I stopped when my arms felt like lead.

"Father, please tell me something I can do. I don't want to move, why are people after us?" I said, tears filling my eyes. The only response I got was the wind blowing lightly, almost ominously. I heard rustling and I whirled around to the see the doctor, "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN FROM ME?" He started cackling, his voice felt like it was tearing the bandages around my head. He rushed at me and smacked me, sending me flying backwards, into the stump that used to be my fathers. "Aw, how touching, you dying at the same spot where I killed your father."

He lunged at me with a concealed knife when a sword blocked it. It was the man Miranda said was Dart. "How dare you attack a child when he's vulnerable, I had my doubts about letting you live after that explosion, the others stopped me, but not now. You have gone too far this time. I didn't like you when we were here on our campaign and I still don't like you."

"Dart, are you really going to kill him?" I asked, feeling like a child again. He only nodded his head, "You should go back to the village, and I will deal with him." I got up and ran back, sliding my sword back into it's sheathe. I arrived at the entrance of the village and the Mayor's uncle was there, waiting. "I thought I saw you running out of the village. My name is Leonardo; just call me Leo though, seriously." I laughed at his attempt to sound serious, he jumped down and grabbed me in a playful headlock, he was laughing as he tried to talk, "I'll show you to laugh at me." He started rubbing his knuckles against the front of my head.

I knew how to work this to my advantage, I yelped in pain and he released me, a concerned look on his face, "Oh shit man, I completely forgot." I started laughing as I pushed him and ran away, "Got ya!" He got up and started chasing me, "You little shithead, come back here." Suddenly, I lost my balance and went tumbling over myself, my head scraped the stone walkway and I shouted in pain, real, excruciating pain. I grabbed my head and shouted, the other villagers didn't even bat an eye as I lay there.

Shana, Miranda, and their friends came out of my house and ran over to me, "Where's Dart?" Shana asked, I told her he was dealing with the doctor. The sky darkened as Dart came running back, "Guys, we have no choice but the transform, this guy is too much to handle as humans" then to Leo, my mom, and I, "Get out of here, quickly!" We turned and ran, running down to the docks and hopping in a boat, "Wait, I forgot something." I said, getting out and running toward my house.

I barely dodged a knife hitting me on the way, got in the house, grabbed my mothers bow and arrows, and strapped them on. I noticed a bag sitting on my bed and opened the note with it; it was my fathers' handwriting, "A little gift for my son when he becomes a man. This bag can hold anything, trust me." I grabbed all the potions and medicines I could find and shoved them into the bag, the bag never got bigger or heavier. After packing up some food I ran out of house to see the warriors in their full glory, they were wearing sparkling armor and casting magical spells on the doctor, or was it a monster? Either way, it looked like they were kicking its ass.

I was suddenly grabbed around the waist and was dragged up to the monster, "Oh, what's this; a little baby going back to his mom?" He cackled and I got pissed, I struggled to get my other hand free, he had turned his attention back to the others, who were still bombarding him with magic and weapons, I pulled an arrow out and loaded my bow, I pulled back as far as I could in this position and let loose. The doctor dropped me and I was caught by a man in Green Armor. "You shouldn't be here, let me take you back to your mother and friend."

He flew me back to the boat and placed my on it, "Now, stay out of trouble and we will come find you when this is over," he concentrated, then shouted, "_Rose Storm_!" the wind picked up and our boat was carried away, speeding quickly away from the city we all knew and loved as the doctor sent fireballs all over the city. Our home was going to be gone, and my uncle with it. "What are we going to do now? We have no food or healing items, only two swords and a Bow & Arrow." Leo whined, I slapped him in the back of head.

"You don't think I was _that_ stupid, I grabbed food and healing items" I turned to my mother, "There was a bag on my bed from my father, that's how I got everything we needed, did he tell you about anything?" My mother shook her head and I pulled some bread out, "I could only grab bread, sorry." I opened a bottle of Healing Potion and started to drink the sweet liquid, I handed the bottle to my mother, who finished it, I grabbed another bottle and tossed it to Leo, "I grabbed nearly our entire stock of healing items from home mom."

She nodded her head and looked back at our former home, burning on the horizon. I noticed it was starting to get dark. "Our lives, money, everything is gone." For the first time in my living memory, I saw my mother break down in tears. "Please, go do something else you two; I don't want you to see me like this." I got up and Leo followed, we went up to the steering wheel of the ship and tried to spot land. We only saw a dark looking island; it almost looked like a prison. The horizon was rippling around it; the wheel started turning out of control, Leo and I tried to hold it, we only flipped over it, he landed first, then I landed on his stomach, my head missing the floor by inches.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, I would've hit my head, you're kinda soft." He pushed me off him and stood up. I was laughing until we saw a giant sea serpent, looking at us menacingly. I about shit myself; my heart rate started to increase, my breathing started to become erratic, trembling, I asked, "Is that what I think it is?" Leo turned towards me and answered, gravely, "Y-yeah, I think it is." I hopped down and grabbed my mother, taking her into the ship and placing her on a bed, "Mom, stay here, Leo and I got this." My mother didn't look too good. I gasped and started giggling, "Mom, are you getting seasick?"

My mom slapped me upside the head, "Go, you little shithead, it's not nice to make fun of your mom." She started laughing as well, I heard Leo shout from above. I turned around, leaving the bag of medicine and food for my mom; also, her Bow & Arrows. I saw Leo, in a tentacle of the Sea Serpent, moving towards his mouth, I got angry really quickly. I guess this is also around the time I realized my first _Addition_. (Author's Note: In case you haven't ever played the game, Additions are the way a character deals more damage to the foe, kinda like Limit Breaks from the Final Fantasy series). I charged toward the beast, "Eat this," I pulled my sword out, "Sonic Speed Slash!" my sword glowed a tiny bit, then I jumped and sliced through the appendage holding Leo, he fell as I continued to cut and wound the Serpent.

I landed next to Leo, who was picking up a jar of Potion; he tossed it into the air as it burst open. The air around us got really heavily moisturized and it started to Rain, "Healing Rain!" Leo said, I noticed the rain was only hitting the ship, all the damages to the ship were gone and I was no longer fatigued. The Serpent was still in front of us, "How are we going to take this thing down?" I asked Leo, who didn't respond…

Nobody's Point of View

Meanwhile, Dart and the were bravely fighting the evil doctor that was threatening the sea port town of Furni. "Divine Dragon Cannon!" Dart shouted, the cannon on his arm started glowing, filling with massive energy. Albert returned from taking Leo, Ike, and his mother to the pier and started slashing at the monster. Albert pulled back after a bit and saw his teammates getting their asses handed to them; he used his trump defensive card. He held his spear above his head and shouted, "Rose Storm, shield us from our opponents attacks." The wind around Albert's teammates picked up and Rose Petals littered the air and ground.

The monster soon revealed its true intentions and name, "I, Renaldo of the Frahma family of Winglies, declare war on Humans and the other species, in name of the Winglies!" He then lowered his voice to that of normal talking level and said nonchalantly, "Those kids you let get away are probably dead by the way. The Blue Sea Dragon, Regole is probably eating them right now, unless one of them is a dragoon, which is not possible because I have the last two right here." His hand revealed the Fire and Darkness dragoons. When he revealed them, they started to glow and flew into the air. The Wingly also transformed back to normal, he glowed green and was gone the next second. Dart and the others transformed back to normal as well.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 2 for you :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimers apply. Something exciting happens to Shana right at the beginning of the Chapter. : I reserve all my rights in this story, meaning Get MY permission before posting this, using my Original Characters, or my plot on any other site.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath<br>Chapter 3**

"Oh no, what have I done?" Albert asked more to himself than anyone, "I pushed them out to sea, knowing full well that there could be a dragon in those waters, it is my fault they are dead." Meru, the spunky silver-haired girl smacked him in the back of the head and said, "Albert, they are still alive, look." She pointed towards the darkened sky near Prison Island. Meru let her Wingly magic flood her body and her wings appeared and flew up into the air, her eyes squinted tightly together, but still open, "Yep, I see them, I also detect the Dragoon spirits with them as well, but the magic hasn't been released, the dragoons must not deem them worthy yet. Can everyone transform yet?"

Albert couldn't, he had used too much magic, Dart as well. Haschel, the old fighter from the village of Rogue mused the question of, "Where's Kongol, I haven't seen him since we landed." The others soon came to this realization as well. "Look! There's his dragoon spirit." Shana called out, rushing over to find and pick the spirit up. It started glowing and surrounded Shana with it's light. When the light died down Shana was clad in golden armor that seemed to fit her body like a second skin. Everyone gasped, including Shana. (A/N: Also, if haven't played the game, Shana used to be the White-Silver Dragoon until the party reached the Crystal Castle of Deningrad, Miranda became the new W-S Dragoon). Shana said, "I guess the world still needs me as a dragoon, but I am worried about Kongol."

"Shana, I don't mean to sound too insensitive, but we need to go help Ike and Leo." Miranda said with just a touch of sensitivity in her tone. Shana nodded her head and said, almost as if by some ancient knowledge of her first Gold Dragoon spell, "Earthen recovery!" Everyone's started glowing, including the townspeople who had been injured from the fight. Dart and the others Transformed in their dragoon armor and flew off. The wind felt good, they glided through the air like it was the most natural thing to them. "I see them now. Whoa! What did Ike just do, it looked like an addition, and he looks completely shocked and angry." Meru said, flying beside the others with her Wingly wings, She had wanted to save her Dragoon until she needed it.

**Ike's POV**

I was hit, thrown backward and nearly off the ship, Leo grabbed my arm, "You want my answer to that question?" He asked me, "I don't think we can kill this thing." I was getting discouraged, even after cutting it's tentacles off, it still came at us. But suddenly, I felt a huge warmth fill me, and my fighting spirit was revived, I pulled the sword out and charged, jumping from the boat I started slashing, "Double Slash; Sonic Speed Slash!" Were the two additions I used. The Serpent reared backwards, like it was coiling up for an attack, I was on its head, and I raised the sword above my head and rammed it into the Serpent's head. IT started to shake it's head and I was sent flying through the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh, oh my god, I am gonna die." I shouted, feeling a total sense of weightlessness. That's when the warmth in my body got even hotter, eventually engulfing me in the heat. I felt my body being surrounded by a thin, blue under armor type stuff. When the heat had reduced I was left floating above the sea, I was wearing Red Armor. "What the hell? Where did this come from?" I asked, completely mystified. That's when I noticed Dart and the others had arrived. He flew over to me, "I know the power of the Dragoon is overwhelming, but we need your help in keeping Regole away from your friend and mother, okay?"

I nodded my head and Dart quickly explained the most basic Fire magic I could use. "So, throw your sword above your head, concentrate on that fire you felt just before the Dragoon activated, focus that in your chest, then throw it at Regole, got it?" I nodded my head again as the others went off to hold Regole back. The ship was nearing ever closer to Regole. I thought impulsively and flew, shakily, down to the ship and with all my might, pulled the ship back away from Regole. Dart noticed this and was hit sending him flying across the sky. Once the ship was far enough away I flew over to Dart and helped him out of the water, "I am so sorry Dart, I should've just atta-" He interrupted me, "NO, never apologize for saving people you care about, I almost made that mistake."

I flew back over and put Dart on the ship, then flew into battle, "Eat this Regole," I threw my sword far into the air, I concentrated on that First Fire I felt, I pooled it into my chest, and then placed my hands on the right side of my body, "Flameshot!" I called out, throwing the huge ball of fire at Regole, it struck him in between the eyes, he started thrashing around, and Shana, Haschel, and Albert were holding his head form destroying the boat. Miranda and Meru were trying to stop the water from sucking anything towards it; Dart had transformed and was pulling the boat back with ease. I felt the Power of the Dragoon fading quickly from my body. My vision was going black, I was falling. I know someone caught me before I blacked out.

**Ike's Mind**

I was floating, kind of. I tried to even myself out; I saw flashes from my own memory, then I came upon a large red space. It came rushing towards me, or I rushed toward it, either way I was confronted by a large Red Dragoon and two figures beside it. "So" The voice of the Dragon boomed, "You are my new vessel, as were Dart and Zieg before you, I want to make one point clear right now. Don't EVER use my power to better your own life, I will move on." The figures became clearer, revealing Dart and someone who looked like him, only older. Zieg stepped up first, "I am going to show you how to keep your Dragoon magic under control when you're not in Dragoon form."

Zieg had transformed into Dragoon form, "So, I take it you know the first and considerably weakest dragoon fire magic, Flameshot, There is several more spells you can learn, but I will leave you to discover them yourself." Zieg continued to explain certain aspects of controlling my magic as a human. Then, Dart took over and taught me how to fight as a Dragoon, also how to fight while flying. I was breathing heavily afterwards. "That. Was. Intense." I gasped for breath. Zieg had long since disappeared with the dragon. Dart stuck his hand out to shake hands, I clasped onto his forearm and we shook. "Now, you need to wake up and let your friends and family know your okay." Dart said, fading to nothing.

**Real World**

I shot up in bed and gasped, that was such an intense dream, but I learned so much about the history of Zieg, Dart, and the Red-eye Dragon. Leo and my mother came running into the bedroom section. They both threw their arms around me. It dawned on me that I barely knew Leo, I had met him only 5 days ago ._.

"Oh my god, I thought you would never wake up, then Dart told us to come in here." My mother cried. I hugged them both, "I learned so much about how to control the Dragoon spirit and the magic it provides me with." I talked about all I had learned while unconscious, my mother and Leo were totally absorbed in it. I had just finished getting myself dressed in clean clothes when Dart walked in. I whirled around and gasped, "Dart, you scared the crap out of me. Oh, and thanks for teaching me so much about the Red-eye Dragon." I said, thanking him. He just waved it off, "Well, we are about to dock at the port city Fueno. From there we will spend a couple days and then set off to Tiberoa. I have other business to attend to so I will join back up with everyone after I am done. It's time to relax after everything that has happened."

Dart left and I soon followed, the ship was being tied down and everyone disembarked. I took my mother to the spa and paid for the next two days so she could relax and unwind and stop worrying about Leo and I so much. She thanked me and left into the spa. I sensed the other Dragoons near, but I could not see them, I was becoming mesmerized by the sense of the other Dragoons. So it scared the living daylights out of me when Leo jumped on my back and shouted, "Hey Ike!" I jumped and he went tumbling backwards. "Dammit Leo, don't do that." I gasped, on the verge of hyperventilating.

He just laughed at my shock, then he got kinda serious, "Ike, I realized we have only known each other for 5 days, we need to learn more about each other." We just walked and talked through the city and site saw. I learned that he used to live in Serdio until his father was killed and he was sent to live with his uncle. "That sucks dude, what about your-" He interrupted me, "Don't even ask about my mother, I am never talking about that ever again." I wanted to ask more, but decided against, didn't want to ruin our new friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I had a serious case of Writer's Block trying to figure out what to write next. So I ended it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimers apply.** I haven't played the game for a while, and my memory of the names of certain people and places have slipped my mind. I will edit the chapter when I have played it. P.S Lot's of Point of View changes in this chapter. **I reserve all my rights in this story, meaning Get MY permission before posting this, using my Original Characters, or my plot on any other site.**

* * *

><p>Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath<br>Chapter 4

I sensed distress from one of the Dragoons, "Leo, I gotta go." I said, getting up, pulling my sword out and running towards the docks. People were staring at me weirdly as I passed them, making megg feel awkward. Even from a distance I saw this big, giant guy with a Mohawk. Then I saw Shana, which got me going, I ran over towards the carts that people were doing business from, I jumped on one and leaped off a wall behind it, I felt the surge of heat as my body was surrounded with the Red-eye Dragon armor. I flew over and caught his ax before it Shana, the giant looked at me, turning his head he asked, "Dart? That you? Tell Shana give back Dragoon. It mine."

I shook my head, "It's not Dart, I'm Ike, and please don't hurt Shana." I said. Wait! This must Kongol, the previous Golden Dragoon. Kongol's faced became increasingly red, he swung his axe at me, I blocked it with my sword, "You not Dart, and I kill you now, my orders." He swung his axe sideways, it struck my sword and sent me flying upwards at an angle, "Alright, that's it buddy, Flameshot!" I tossed my sword up and gathered the Fireball, placed it at my side and threw it at Kongol. He brought his axe up, but when the Fireball hit it, the ax flew from his hands and into the water.

By now, the other Dragoons had gathered, Dart was checking to make sure Shana was okay. "Ike, it's okay, Shana is fine." Dart said, trying to get me to stop from defending myself from Kongol. I was distracted for a moment that gave Kongol the perfect moment to strike. I was blindsided and was thrown from my Dragoon form. My vision faded as two men with platinum hair and silver armor approached me.

Nobody's POV

As soon as Ike fell, the others rushed to his aid; only to be stopped by two Wingly warriors as Kongol picked him up and two more Winglies teleported them all away. "Ike, No!" Dart shouted. Dart noticed the Dragoon spirit falling from high up in the sky, he rushed over to catch it. A Wingly appeared in front of him, the Wingly punched Dart in the gut. As quickly as the Wingly appeared, a Rapier could be seen protruding from his chest. The Wingly disappeared into nothing as the Rapier exited his body, "Here's the Dragoon spirit back, Dart." The stranger said.

Leo had joined the rest of the group as well as Crystal; everyone except Leo and Crystal gasped when they head the Strangers voice. Dart looked up and saw underneath the hood, he jumped up and asked, "Rose, is that you?" The hooded figure removed the hood and revealed herself. "Yes Dart, it is me, I have changed greatly however. Allow me to tell you how Zieg, Lloyd and I survived that explosion." Rose began to spin a tale of how she survived the destruction of the Moon That Never Sets:

"_After you had escaped, Lloyd took the Dragon Buster from Zieg and cast a spell on himself, and then he teleported us away from there, into the Eastern country. I don't know what happened after that until Lloyd caught up with us. He still had the Dragon Buster, and threatened to kill us with it unless we did his bidding, which we had to do since our Dragoon's were stolen from us. We were in a weakened state after that battle and we went to a secret Wingly city, where there was an organization that wanted to storm the Forest of Winglies and kill Ancestor Blano, from there they would then attack the other Wingly cities, using magic to control their minds. He told us to change our look so no one would recognize us. I had to cut my hair very short and give up most of my armor. From there we headed to Indels Castle and Lloyd established control there. I didn't want to do it, but he forced us to. Somehow, Lloyd got control over some powerful magic and we were his slaves. After that, he took us to the Black Castle and placed a Wingly Leader there. Then, we did the same with Tiberoa's castle. Albert, please don't be angry with Zieg and I, we had no choice, he was controlling us, we took your wife into custody and she has been in the Eastern country for the past 6 months. We were headed to Mille Seseau when I had managed to fight against Lloyd's control and knocked him out. Zieg wasn't strong enough to break free and took Lloyd back to Serdio."_

Everyone stood there, shocked that Lloyd had grown so strong in the past year. Rose walked over to Albert, placed a hand on his shoulder and said a simple, but filled with emotion, "Sorry Albert, after we rescue Ike and Zieg, we will go to the Eastern Country and get your wife away from them." They heard a cackling in the distance as Lloyds figure faded into existence. "You stupid Dragoons all think the same; you can't rescue Ike, Zieg, or Albert's wife. Once Ike reaches the Winglies Eastern Capital, we will extract the Dragoon's spirit from his body, killing him as well as obtained the power of that spirit. I am not going to tell you our plan this time; Ta-ta for now." Lloyd disappeared in a flash of green light.

Rose finished removing her cloak, revealing her infamous Rapier, and new, sleeker, Dark Blue armor. Her equally Dark Blue hair was now hanging just a pinch past her ears, her body also looked a bit thinner than before. All-in-all, she looked like a cat. "So, what is our plan of action?" Meru chimed in, concern written on her face.

"I think we should split up, half of us go to the Forest of Winglies and tell Ancestor Blano about this new threat, while the others go to the Eastern country and rescue everyone else." Haschel said, "We obviously know Meru will go to the Forest, and I am willing to go as well." Meru looked at Haschel and started giggling. Albert walked into the conversation, saying, "I will go as ambassador for the Humans, as I did last time. Is that okay Dart?"

Dart nodded his head, "Okay, then it's decided, Meru, Haschel, Miranda and Albert will travel to the Forest of Winglies, with Ike's mother to protect her. Rose, Shana, Leo, and I will go to the Eastern country." Miranda's eyes grew large, "Why must I go to the Forest as well? You would have no healer in the party." Dart shook his head, then retorted, "We have Shana's Gold Dragoon magic, and Rose's Astral Drain, and Leo has Ike's bag of healing items and food. Your party will consist of Meru's healing magic, Albert's Rose Storm and your healing magic."

Miranda knew she had been defeated, "Fine." She snapped, and said nothing else on the subject. They split what money they had between Dart and Meru, the leaders of the two parties. They split there ways.

Miranda's POV

I knew it was a bad idea for me to go with the others. But, as we were walking away from Dart and his party, I knew what he was getting at. "Hey, when we reach Mille Seseau, I am taking Ike's mother to Deningrad; she will be much safer there than the place the other Winglies want to attack. Dart made a very foolish choice." Albert and Haschel seemed to understand, Meru looked like she was having an inner conflict.

Haschel's POV

I knew Ike's mother should be forbidden from me, but I can't help it. She is beautiful, "Miranda, the party needs your healing powers, how about I take Ike's mother with a letter from you explaining your situation." Miranda didn't think anything of it and agreed. Meru and Albert could see through me like crystal clear water. As Miranda was writing the letter that night, I explained what was going to happen to Crystal. "I am going to fly you to Deningrad when we reach port in Mille Seseau, I will make sure your safe then rejoin my companions."

Dart's POV

I had an uneasy feeling sending Miranda with the others, but they needed her healing magic, and I knew Leo wouldn't sit back while we rescued he friend. We let the others have the ship and transformed into our Dragoon forms. "Dragoon Spirit Special!" I called out, my Dragoon armor started to surround me, the combined light from our Dragoons blinded everyone. I rushed over and scooped Leo up, I placed him on my back between my wings and we all flew from the cloud of dust and light. "Whoa, this is… really high up." Leo said, grabbing onto my back even harder. I chuckled; remembering my first time flying, I about shit myself. Now, flying is about as natural to me as Sword fighting.

But, we had no time for thinking stray thoughts; we had to get to Serdio, then the Eastern country. I could almost see Donau on the horizon, "Everyone, is it possible to use the magic boosters, like when we escaped the Moon That Never Sets?" Everyone nodded their heads, "Alright, on 3. 1… 2… THREE!" I pushed magic into my wings as I felt the space around me seem to stretch around me (A/N: Kinda like in the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious, when the people use Nitrous Oxide). Donau was speeding towards us, as we flew over the city; the people probably saw streaks of color across the sky.

We were approaching the Tiberoa-Serdio border and we were shocked, to say the least, at what happened next. We bounced right off the border and were sent plummeting to the ground. I flipped around and grabbed Leo and shielded him with my arm as we hit the ground, creating four large craters in the desert earth. "What the fu-" Leo started to say before Shana cut him off, "Hey! Don't use that language around ladies." I chuckled at that. I released Leo and concentrated magic in my cannon. "Everyone, charge your most powerful attack."

"Divine Dragon Cannon!"

"Crater Arrow!"

Darkness Destroyer!"

My Cannon fired, which was soon joined by a giant Earthen Arrow, which was also followed by a large Dark Blue Beam, the three attacks seemed to merge together, "Triple Axis Attack" The three of us said as if by some Ancient knowledge of the spell. The huge swirling beam collided with the Barrier and reflected off it, sending it right back towards us. I thought we were doomed until it suddenly stopped and disappeared. We were all stunned, what happened to the attack?

Ike's POV

I wasn't completely unconscious; I could hear and feel everything they were doing to me. "Yeah, put him in with the Indels Queen and the Divine Dragoon's father; make sure they are all comfortable." I heard a voice say. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing slow, but even; I needed to keep a good ploy while I bided my time and let my energy and magic restore itself before I made an escape.

My body was hoisted up and thick, bone-chilling chains were secured to my wrists and ankles. Zieg recognized me, "Ike! Is that you?" He asked, "It's okay, they're gone; you can talk now." I opened my eyes and shook my head. "Wow, if you saw through that easily, then they probably knew too. I am gonna need to concentrate and restore my energy if I am gonna break out of here. However, I will attempt to transform." I gathered all the fire I could feel as a Human and pushed it towards the Dragoon Spirit in my pocket, the orb started shining with all the light it could; when it faded I was clad in my armor and broke the chains.

Nobody's POV

The Wingly commander was genuinely shocked and frightened that the boy could transform. "He shouldn't have any magic left. I drained it from him as we were carrying him here. Detain him at all costs," Seeing his men doing nothing, "NOW! You stupid, lazy morons." His voice boomed, all the Winglies under his command started moving around like flies on a carcass.

Ike's POV

I saw numerous Winglies flood into the room, "SHIT!" I shouted, I pointed my sword at the chains around Zieg and the girl, "Flameshot!" fire shot from my sword (A/N: I had major déjà vu writing that part, has that happened to you? Lol). They were freed, "Zieg get on my back, with the girl."I said simply, Zieg complied and climbed onto my back, I flew up into the air and floated as the Hollow, Translucent red energy surrounded us and the rainbow rings rotated around it pushed out from us, "EXPLOSION, urrraaaaggh!" I brought my sword down to the ground, magical lava and fire erupted from the ground around us, spreading in all directions. The Winglies screamed, shouted, and cried in pain as they were severely injured, melted, or killed in the attack, "Wow, even I have never seen a fire attack with such ferocity. What were you channeling there?"

I didn't hear him as more Winglies flooded into the room, "Okay, you guys are really pissing me off now. Explosion!" I released another explosive fire attack, more Winglies died for nothing more than stupid reasons. "Zieg, are you ready to get out of here?" I heard a large door screeching open and saw him.

This Wingly guy was huge, with massive metallic armor on him. "Let's see you use that pretty little fire spell work on me." He taunted. My vision flooded with red as he said that. I let Zieg and the girl down on a high enough surface that they wouldn't get hit by my explosion spell. I whirled around and charged toward the Wingly Commander. He brandished a sword and deflected my attack. I didn't falter in my attacking; I kept jabbing, blocking, and slicing at him until we were both getting extremely tired. I could feel myself beginning the de-transformation, but I couldn't afford for it to end now. I felt a deep magic inside myself rise to the surface. My body was re-energized; I could tell the Wingly could sense that.

"What is with you, you look, act, and feel like a human. But that's not all you are, I can tell." He observed. I nodded my head, "Of course I am not just a human, I AM A DRAGOON, the Dragon Knight!" I shouted. I charged at him again, "Take this, Flameshot!" I summoned a fireball and shot it at close range. The resulting explosion sent us both flying backwards. I felt a new spell set into my brain.

* * *

><p>Wow, quite a long chapter. Lol. :D You might also have noticed that Ike used his Dragoon without it being with him. All will be explained in the next chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Standard Disclaimer stuff.** **I reserve all my rights in this story, meaning Get MY permission before posting this, using my Original Characters, or my plot on any other site. **From this point forward, when the group is separated there will be semi-short chapters with each group and their leaders Point of View. For example, last chapter featured Dart and Ike's POV, seeing as how they both are the leaders of a group. This chapter will feature Meru's POV. Parenthesis will distinguish dialogue between the Dragon and its possessor.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Dragoon<br>the Aftermath Chapter 5**

(Red-eye, what is this new spell, I don't know how it works. Can you tell me anything?) I asked the Dragon, Zieg shouted, "Ike, watch your back!" I didn't even look back; I just pushed myself forward, the Wingly's sword missing me by mere inches. I whirled around and sent another Flameshot at him. He dodged it easily and flew towards me, my strength faltered for a moment and that's when he struck. I felt a horrible, sharp pain enter near my stomach. I thought Dragoon armor was near impossible to breach; only the Dragon Buster could do it. He pulled the sword out, that's when I saw it. The glowing energy sword, Zieg shouted, "Noooo!"

Nobody's POV

Zieg lunged from where he was, and landed right on the Wingly's back. He pulled his sword up to the Wingly's neck, "One move and I will kill you. NOW, heal his wounds." Zieg shouted at the Wingly, who had no choice but to do it. He couldn't die now. He needed his own blood to complete the dark ritual his associates and himself were planning. The magic worked its way through Ike's body, repairing broken nerve connections, and healing the poison the Dragon Buster inflicts. The Wingly teleported away from Zieg, which he could've done the entire time; he just needed Ike at top health for the Ritual as well. "Re-tie them up, NOW!" More Winglies entered the room and started cleaning up their friends, families, and enemy's bodies and a select few tied Ike, Zieg and the Indels Queen up.

Ike's POV

I felt the sharp pain and burning throughout my body as I felt my world crumbling to the ground. My Dragoon armor disappeared and I closed my eyes. I could feel the life draining from my body and Zieg's shouting at the Wingly. All of a sudden the pain was gone; I could feel my limbs twitching. My eye sight was returning, but I was still incredibly tired using so much energy in such a short period of time. I let my eyes close shut and just rested. I faded in and out of consciousness for a short period of time, until I just went out.

Meru's POV

I couldn't explain how, but I could sense Ike's presence far away from here. I could only do that with other Winglies, more importantly, my own family. I would have to ask the Ancestor to be sure. We docked near Neet, Dart and Shana's hometown. "Okay, now I am going to take Crystal to the castle." Miranda said, Transforming. I spoke up, "Stop! Dart had a reason for telling us to take her to the Forest of Winglies. The enemy needs power and bases close to the Forest. Deningrad is the closest Ancient Wingly city to the Forest. Not to mention the good Winglies rebuilt the Signet room, and they would need it to summon the Moon That Never Sets." Miranda looked livid.

"Now look here you little girl, this is adult business, I am a Sacred Sister of this country, the one live in. I could have all the Winglies evicted from that forest; so back off you stupid little Wingly." Miranda shouted. I wasn't going to take that sitting down or standing up. "Miranda, you really don't want to make ME mad. I am the only one who could get YOU into the Forest of Winglies." Miranda picked Crystal up and started flying, ignoring me completely.

"Hey, get back here. I will not be ignored by some pampered little b-" I rethought my words, "princess." I flew off towards her; my Wingly wings grew a bit bigger, allowing me to catch up to Miranda. "MIRANDA, listen, I will not allow you to take Crystal to Deningrad." I said, Miranda swung her arm out at me, nailing me right in the nose. I faltered and lost some height and speed. I pulled my Dragoon spirit out of my pocket and grabbed it tightly, "Blue Sea Dragon, lend me your strength, please." I whispered, my Dragoon Spirit start shining brightly.

My Dragoon armor surrounded me; it faded like water running over me. "Diamond Dust!" I shouted as tendrils of Ice and blocks of Ice fired out towards Miranda. It hit her and she dropped Crystal, she started screaming as she fell. I swooped down and caught her. Miranda stopped and turned, "Look, you pompous little bitch, I am taking this woman to Deningrad, back to my master so he may lure Ike and the other Dragoons there and steal their souls and Dragoon Spirits. No one will stop me." She pulled on her bow, when she released it nothing happened.

I got it, Miranda has a very pure Dragoon Spirit, and since she is clearly being controlled or just flipped her lid, her Dragoon refused to use magic or attack. I put Crystal on my back and swung my hammer at Miranda, which connected with her head. She de-transformed and started to fall; I used my Wingly magic and kept her floating behind me. I flew back to the others; I tossed Miranda on the ground. Crystal had passed out at some point, "What the hell happened?" Haschel exclaimed.

"Oh, she was acting like a bitch so I knocked her out!" I said excitedly. Haschel shook his head, "No, I meant Crystal, how is she?" Haschel took Crystal from me and laid her on the ground. He put his fingertips to her neck, "Meru can you heal her? Her heart rate is low." I nodded and stuck my arms out in front of me as I flooded magic into them. I started a chant and Crystal lifted up from the ground, a faint green orb surrounded her and tiny green orbs flew into it. Slowly, from there, they faded back into nothing. Crystal slowly lowered back to the ground.

Haschel stood up and ran at me, his fists raised. I jumped up and dodged, "hah-hah, Double Punch" I saw Miranda fall down. Haschel turned towards me and said, "She was going to attack you Meru, I had to save you. You're my favorite girl in this group." Any conversation would become really awkward after that. We all just kinda walked, Haschel carried Crystal and I had Miranda floating in front of me. We reached the entrance to the forest and I opened the rift. We stepped through and were greeted by Wingly warriors; their faces softened after they saw it was the Dragoons. "Oh Meru, you and your friends are safe!" My father said and ran over to hug me, my mother joined him.

"There's no time we have many things to tell and ask the Ancestor. We need to reach him, now." I said, my mother and father understood. The other Winglies pooled a small portion of the magic and teleported us directly to the Ancestor's room. "Ancestor, please, we need your help." I started saying, but the Ancestor held his hand up. "I know child, I have foreseen these events when you were here last. I know the Winglies are gathering forces and we sent thousands of Winglies to Deningrad. Meru, there are more Winglies than you seem to think. I know the Ancestor of the Winglies in the Western and Northern Countries. Between the three of our Forests, we have nearly 1 million Winglies. Unfortunately for us, so do the enemies. They have massed their forces since the end of Dragon Campaign."

(A/N: Yeah, I know I am making the Winglies sound way too overpowered, but come on, with their magical powers and ways to manipulate each other, 2 million Winglies doesn't sound that much between four countries of Winglies, the Southern Country doesn't have any Winglies whatsoever.)

"Ancestor, could you take Miranda and Crystal to the medical area and treat them?" I asked, the Ancestor agreed and had them taken out, followed by Haschel. The Ancestor then said, "I have been able to break through their barriers and have been watching over Ike, Zieg, and Emile. They are all fine, but I have something I must share about Ike. Albert, can I ask you to step out of the room? This is a matter I must discuss with Meru only." Albert obliged, bowed, and exited the room via teleporter.

The Ancestor turned back to me and started the discussion, "Meru, there is only one big thing to be said here. Ike is a Wingly as well, and as much as it disgusts me, he is Lloyd's little brother, born 18 years ago, not only that but he is half-brothers with-" he was interrupted by a lookout, "Sir, Winglies from the Eastern Country are approaching, about 2,000 of them."

I spoke up, "Ancestor, I request permission to lead the attack, they have hurt too many of my friends so far." Ancestor was stunned that I would ask for such a big task. "Meru, I am sorry to say that, you cannot lead the attack…. Alone, ask your friends Albert and Haschel to lead the ground warriors, you may lead the air warriors." I started jumping in glee, then quickly composed myself and ran off to find Albert and Haschel in the medical area, getting treated and restored, "The Ancestor told us to come here. He has some pretty amazing powers." Haschel said, the Winglies insisted that we wear some of their armor, even though we would be fighting as Dragoon's for the majority of the fight.

The three of us were walking down the long corridor back to the front of the Forest, we reached an ancient looking teleporter, luckily it still worked. We arrived in front of the Winglies, I flew up and started talking, "Everyone, the Ancestor gave us the okay to lead you into battle. Please trust me when I say that we know how to fight Winglies. We fought against Lloyd and Melbu, not to mention three dragons and passed the trial of the Divine Tree and The Moon That Never Sets." The Winglies started cheering on each other.

"Alright everyone, ground troops follow Haschel and I. We will be transforming into our Dragoon forms as soon as the battle starts. I will cast some defensive magic on us; can I ask some of you to help with that in the back? Haschel will lead the rest." Albert said, the trust and loyalty radiating in his voice. The Winglies all started chanting a battle cry. "Let's go, charge!" I shouted.

"BLUE SEA DRAGOON"

"JADE DRAGOON"

"VIOLET DRAGOON"

"LEND US YOUR STRENGTH TO FIGHT AGAINST THE EVIL WINGLIES!"

The three of us burst into light, our Dragoon armor surrounding us, but in a different way, our armor was sleeker, like Rose's before we left, our armor covered our entire bodies, and "This must be the new transformation Rose told us about. (A/N: I know it wasn't said in the story, but like most things about my writing style, it will be explained later). Albert and Haschel must be thinking the same thing. (Meru, it seems I have evolved, and in doing that, so have you, I have learned a new spell, Frozen Dragon special, it requires quite a bit of energy, but since this transformation it won't take as much.)

"Blue-Sea Dragon! I summon you to help me with this spell, FROZEN DRAGON SPECIAL!" I shouted, the Blue Sea dragoon erupted from the ground, sending enemy Winglies flying backwards. The Dragon roared and shot a freezing cold beam of Ice towards the enemy. It struck shield and shattered it, freezing some Winglies, while others dodged. We were above the old Capital City, more importantly, above the coliseum. Horrible memories flashed through my mind. Albert flew up to me and shook me gently.

I woke up from my thoughts and pushed Albert out of the way, taking an earth based magic directly, I cried out in pain and started going down. "Thunder God Attack!" Haschel shouted, vaporizing the Winglies around me. He caught me as I fell from my Dragoon form. "Thanks Haschel, I got it from here." I pushed magic into my back, where my wings formed. "Wind Tempest!" I heard Albert shout, sending Winglies flying backwards. "Rose Storm!" Rose petals fell to the ground, shooting up to protect our allies when they were trying to strike.

"Violet Dragon, help me out here! Thunder Hammer attack!" A giant hammer fell from the sky, Haschel grabbed it and slammed it into the ground, killing at least 20-50 Winglies. We heard a horn and orders being shouted, "Return to the base at once!" We weren't about to let them get away that easily, we fired our best attacks, "Blue Sea Dragon, help me!" My armor surrounded me and I flew to confront their commander, Albert and Haschel following.

"Diamond Dust!" I called out, feeling a small bit of magic flow through me and strike him. He fell to his knees, halting his army, allowing the good Winglies to attack them more, whittling down their numbers further. "You are so dead now, buddy, how dare you think you can attack us? We were prepared. Don't even think about trying to take Deningrad, we have that area protected as well as the Ancient signet cities."

The commander pushed us all away with magic. "I will not be defeated by you, you stupid, insolent humans and traitors." We readied our weapons; he summoned a staff with a blade on one end. "Bring it on, you pathetic Dragoons." He said, trying to taunt us.

* * *

><p><strong>That's part of this fight, a cliffhanger, I know. Boss Battle next. But I need to sleep and recharge myself and work on the next chapter<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimers apply.****I reserve all my rights in this story, meaning Get MY permission before posting this, using my Original Characters, or my plot on any other site.**Hey everyone, welcome back for more Legend of Dragoon :D

* * *

><p>Legend of Dragoon: The Aftermath<br>Chapter 6

"Why can't we break through?" Shana pondered walking up to the barrier and placing her hand on it. She shrieked in pain as electricity flowed through her. Rose was taking a different approach, She charged toward the barrier, her Rapier behind her. "Whip Smack!" She struck the barrier twice, with no results. "More and More!" She struck three more times, nothing. "Hmph, well then take this, Demon's Dance!" She performed a complicated series of motions and sword strikes. A tiny crack appeared on the barrier, which healed itself instantly. "Rose, let me try." I said walking over to the spot Rose had attacked.

"Burning Rush!" I made three sword slashes, nothing. "Okay, let's try this, Crush Dance!" I made four strikes this time and the crack reappeared, Madness Hero!" I made more strikes and slashes, "Shana, use Crater Arrow." I made one more attempt at breaking through by force, "BLAZING DYNAMO!" I used my master Addition and pulled it off. I leaped out of the way and Shana fired an arrow. I transformed quickly and charged the cannon, "Rose-"

"Way ahead of you Dart, Darkness Destroyer!" Rose shouted as the Dark Blue beam fired at the crack, making it bigger while it attempted to heal. I placed the cannon at the right height, "Ready guys? Triple Axis Attack!" The three of us used our most powerful (at the time) attacks.

"Divine Dragon Cannon!"

"Darkness Destroyer!"

"Crater Arrow!"

The three attacks once again combined and hit the barrier, causing a big explosion. When the light faded the barrier was partially destroyed, only enough room for walking. It couldn't heal anymore. "Come one everyone, let's go." I said, walking through the hole in the barrier. The others followed, "Rose, there is something different about your Dragoon form nowadays, care to shed some light about it?" Rose sighed.

"I guess I should, I learned about it while I was under Lloyds control, this form is called the Dragoni, and before you ask, yes like the Dragoni plant. It is sleeker, covers the entire body and increases magical strength, so normal Dragoon spells take barely any energy to use. All of the Dragoni spells use its corresponding Dragon in some way. Like my Darkness Destroyer for example, my Dragoon is one that fires the beam, from a small dimensional portal I create to its world. Also, the Dragoni form allows the user to track all the other Dragoon spirits, and when in close proximity to another spirit, mental communication. But it all comes at a great price, should we use all of our energy while in this form, we fall unconscious for a few days so we may recover. The same happens if we stay in the form too long, regardless of energy remaining."

We were all taken back that we now knew so much more about the potential of the Dragoon spirits. I pulled mine out and stared at is as we walked. I was the first one to fully posses and use the magic of the Divine Dragon. It was already so powerful, how much more powerful could it become? I looked up and noticed we were getting close to Lohan. "Hey, I think we should stop and rest for the night." Leo said.

I hadn't realized the sun was setting. "Oh yeah, we probably should." I said, changing my direction. As we reached Lohan, we didn't hear any of its usual noise. "Hello." Shana said, her voice echoing. I saw Rose's head snap to a corner and rush over there. We didn't hear anything she was saying, but she was using her hands a lot. I decided to go on ahead, Shana following. I put my arm around Shana's shoulder, "Shana, remember when we were last year, we walked around to the city and played games?" I asked her.

As we approached the tent from the Hero's competition last year, the noise was nearly overwhelming, "So, that's where everyone is. I wonder if I can still enter." I said, Shana poked me in the side, "You should, I think it might be fun. :D" I agreed and went into the building, Rose and Leo caught up to us, "okay, I guess this is where everyone is, I should go apologize to that drifter I shook down." I grabbed Rose's arm, "You're not going anywhere, you are entering this time, and so is Leo."

I pulled them to the registration center, "Is it still possible for us to enter?" I asked, the woman behind the counter said yes, but only two of us. "I'm out!" Leo called out, slipping away from me, leaving Rose with a scowl. After we were signed up we were told to go down to the waiting area. Rose took up her usual position, leaning back against the wall, ignoring everyone else. There were several people here wearing black cloaks and robes. I leaned over to Rose, "Rose, do you think those are Winglies?"

Rose glanced over at them, "No, I can sense they are humans, besides there are few Winglies who care to come outside—" She was interrupted by a sudden gasp, she sank to the floor, no one noticed, I knelt down, "Rose, what's wrong?" I felt it too, my breathing and heart rate increased. As suddenly as it showed up, it was gone. "Rose, what the hell happened?" Rose stood up and resumed her stance.

"It seems our friends have become Dragoni as well. Something big must've happened to them to make the three of them transform." Rose explained, and I was pretty sure that Shana had felt it too and perhaps Ike as well. I noticed that everyone was working in pairs, I turned to Rose, but she beat me to the punch, "This year it's teams of two fighting. That's perfect Dart, we make a great team, and we just have to make sure we don't let our temper take hold of us, we wouldn't want to scare the people."

"Welcome to the first Hero's competition where the fighters will be working in pairs. Our first competitors are Axel and Stu" The announcer said, motioning towards the doorway, Rose and Dart saw two of the hooded figures walk out into the arena, "and there opponents will be… Dart and Rose; they just entered tonight, so make some noise!" Rose and I walked out into the arena.

"Now, I want no cheating. No magic producing items, or status items. Anything else is just fine, except killing, no killing." The announcer said before leaving the arena and us to our fighting. When he left everything was silent. The wind outside was picking up; the cloth covering the tent was being blown around. The top of the ten ripped clear off and that's when the fight started. The wind was still blowing severely. I charged forward, "Double Slash!" I shouted slashing twice at my enemy, I missed but caught part of his cloak; it was torn from his right arm and revealed blood red armor. I whirled around in time to catch his blade as it nearly decapitated me.

I skidded after deflecting three different Additions performed by this warrior. I had a guess who these people were. "Rose, I think I who why they're wearing cloaks and hoods." I knew Rose acknowledged what I said; she was taking it easier on her opponent. "Crush Dance!" I said, charging at the cloaked man again. I managed to completely tear his cloak off, revealing Zieg, my father. Rose and I met back-to-back, "Rose, the other one must be—" Rose cut me off, "It's not Ike, the movements are too feminine, I don't know who it could be."

I managed to dodge some more of my fathers' attacks. "Father, please stop this madness. We don't want to fight you." I had to dodge a deadly accurate stab. This is getting to ridiculous. If this doesn't let up soon, I may have to transform. I don't know why I would look up at a time like this, but when I did I saw Shana fighting mid-air with some Winglies, "Dammit, Rose look up." I told her, when she did she saw what I just did.

"Dart, its time, we have to transform." Rose told me, pulling here Dragoon spirit out and it started shining brightly. I pulled mine out and the transformation started. Once completed I flew up, leaving a cloud of dust, "People of Lohan, leave this place, it's going to get very bloody and ugly if you don't." People started running out of the arena, I charged up my cannon, "Divine Dragon Cannon" I fired it at the arena, as I had suspected, and my father and his companions flew out of there. One turned and pulled his cloak off, revealing Ike.

[A/N: Dart vs. Ike and Zieg… Fight! (Cue Boss Battle 1 music)]

I flew towards Ike, our swords clashing and sending sparks flying, Zieg came up on my other side and I blocked it with my cannon. I pushed both of them away, then sliced at Ike's Dragoon armor, sending him backwards a bit, I flew over both of them, "Please, forgive me." I started the process of charging a large shot on the Divine Dragon Ball attack, concealed in my left shoulder. I dodged a bit more, moving slower from the charging process. It's now or never! "Divine Dragon Ball attack!" My shoulder armor lifted up, revealing holes; balls of energy fired form them in all different directions.

Ike and Zieg were both hit, sending them plummeting to the ground, unconscious. I flew at my top speed downward, luckily my attack dissipated before it reached the ground. I swooped and grabbed Ike and my father, carrying their passed out bodies in my arms, "Rose, I have Zieg and Ike. Get Emile and let's go." I called out, flying over and slashing at the back of the Wingly who was controlling my friends. My sword was blocked by the Dragon Buster, I immediately flew backwards. "Rose, watch out, he has the Dragon Buster!"

Rose turned toward me and had an evil look in her eyes. Lloyd had regained control over her, or so it seemed. I flew away, as fast as I could, back to Tiberoa. Wait! Leo, I forgot him. I stopped and flew back, using my Dragoon Booster to help my speed; I zoomed past the others as they stopped. I had to make it back to Leo; Ike would never forgive me otherwise. Rose easily caught up with me, "Dart, why are you coming back here? Lloyd gave you the opportunity to leave." She asked as she brought her sword up, "Play along." I blocked with my sword.

I slashed, sending her backwards as I added Leo to my ever growing list of passengers. I quickly turned and pushed all my energy into the Dragoon Booster. I shot past Lloyd and his minions, easily reaching Tiberoa in 30 minutes. They weren't following me as I had suspected. (A/N: End Boss music I didn't stop for a second, I reached Donau, and it had been destroyed. I sensed Rose coming up on me, "I took Emile to a safe zone away from Lloyd, let's keep going to the Forest of Winglies." I nodded my head and continued.

Rose offered to take Zieg from me, I gave him to her. Ike stirred in my arm and woke up. "Where am I? What happened? How am I free?" Ike asked, he looked up and saw me, "Dart! I knew you'd come save us, your father said so. Wait, isn't Shana with you?" I stopped instantly. My face dropped and Rose looked back, "Son of a bitch! I forgot Shana!" I heard someone approach and turned around.

"Dart Feld! How dare you leave me behind? I have half a mind to smack you right now!" Shana flew over and took Leo from me, he had fallen asleep. We continued flying, "Shana, I am so sorry I left you. Can I ever make it up to you?" I pleaded; Shana thought for a moment, "I could think of a few ways." Shana winked at me and my face flushed with color, Ike's eyes got big, "ew, gross!" He went to cover his ears and stumbled, he fell out of my grasp.

Ike's POV

I stumbled and fell out of Dart's grasp. I concentrated on the Dragoon Spirit and my armor surrounded me. I flew back up and followed them, "How come I can't go as fast as you guys?" I called out to them, Shana fell back and said, "It's something only someone who has mastered the Dragoon can use, it's called the Dragoon Booster, it trades your magic power to increase your speed." I understood, I could try it at a later point, just not now.

Shana cocked her head at me, "Wait a sec, Dart, don't you have Ike's Dragoon Spirit?" She asked, Dart slowed down and pulled it out, then looked at me with wide eyes, "What the hell is going on? Ike, how can you transform without it?" I was stunned, but we didn't have time to think further, we saw the Forest of Winglies. I flew out of the way of a fireball spell. "Whoa, what the hell is going on? Ahhh, Flameshot!" I dodged and shot a fireball that collided with another one a few feet away.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shouted, Meru flying up next to me. She said, "I'm so glad Dart and his friends rescued you… Oh shit, watch out!" she dove at me, knocking us both out of the way. "Thanks Meru, I owe you one." I said, "Meru, what the hell happened here?" it was then I noticed that her armor was more like Rose's. Didn't have much time to think as I was nearly sliced in half; I dodged and fired a quick Flameshot back at him. I flew over to Dart and Rose, "Get the good guys to retreat I am going to use a pretty powerful spell." I said.

They nodded their heads and I saw Meru doing just that. I flew up into the air; the Hollow, Transparent, and Red column surrounding me, rainbow rings rotating around it. "EXPLOSION URRRRRRAAAAGH!" I came down fast, plunging my sword into the ground. A huge plume of lava shot from the ground and flew in waves towards the enemy. It struck their barriers and was quickly melting through it. My energy faded as I de-transformed. I fell to the ground, landing on one knee. I shoved my sword into the ground, and used it as leverage to stand. When the lava fell to the ground, there were about 50 Winglies left. Not including their commander.

They all teleported out before we could finish them. Meru, Albert, Haschel, and Rose all left their Dragoon forms, Dart flew up into the sky, "Divine Dragon Ball" orbs of pure energy left Dart's shoulder, and when they hit the bodies, it vaporized them instantly. We all trudged back to the Forest entrance in silence. "Say, where is my mother and Leo?" I asked, Meru told me they brought my mother and Leo to the medical area to get treated and sleep.

"Dear Soa, I could use a nice, soft, comfy bed right now." I said, the week's events taking their toll on me visibly and mentally. I stepped into the teleporter and Meru said something to activate it. We were all taken to different rooms; I was taken to the room with Leo and my mother. I hugged both of them, we all started tearing up. "I thought I was never gonna see you guys again." I sobbed out. My mother cried the most.

I lay down on the bed, Leo and I had been chatting for a while after my mom went to sleep, I followed about an hour later. I had a very disturbing dream; it was Lloyd. "You can't escape me little brother. I am sure you know by now that I am your older brother, which means you're a Wingly too. Now, you're going to wake up and come back to Fletz, which resides in Tiberoa." Lloyd said, sneering at me. I stepped away from him, "Lloyd, give me a reason why I should."

"I'll give you some."

* * *

><p>That is it for this looong chapter. I got the Libre Office thing and I will write in MS Word 2007 and finalize in Libre Office, making it better for viewing. Including this chapter. I also took away the "Previously" section.<p> 


End file.
